The old freind
by quickshoot52
Summary: What happens when jacks best friend has to leave but later is reunited with her in Inkopolis
1. Chapter 1 School trouble

**-author note: This is my first fanfic let me know what you think of it and if it gets enough positive reviews ill continue the series- (this is a rewrite of the story so this is chapter one for those of you who have seen the old one it will be basically be the same thing -more or less- the first few page this might be a little different) Note: The character is 7 at the time**

 **Chapter 1 School trouble**

Jack rose up from his bed, he felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. It was his first day of 2nd grade, and he was not looking forward to it. He remembered last year when kids teased him about his family being the only inklings in town.

He sigs to himself as he gets up and walks to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror as he sees a short, black eyed, blue colored inkling. He wipes his face off with blue ink water to remove what little sleep he had in his eyes.

He did all his usual preparation's take an ink shower, brush his beak, put on his regular clothing (black shorts with a navy blue shirt). He grabs his back pack and heads down the stairs.

Jacks mouth starts to water as he whiffs the pleasant smell of pancakes and bacon. He stares as he sees a tall women with silk blue hair and dark skin humming a little tune as she flipped a pancake of the pan. The women notices Jack, she giggles, "you look like you had some good sleep come and get your breakfast,"

Jack looked at her with a smile as he replied "ok mom". He sat up on a wooden chair at a marble counter as his mom slides him a plate of fluffy golden brown pancakes drenched with syrup with a side of crispy bacon. Jack took his fork as he began enjoying the food his mom prepared.

After a few minutes of eating Jack put his plate in the sink as his mom motions towards the door. "Come on you don't want to be late for your first day of 2nd grade do you?" Jacks mom questioned him. He smiled as he ran out the door down his old porch and on the dirt road.

His mom followed behind him as she took his hand and they walk down the old road. Jack looked as he saw houses with walls cracked, windows boarded up, unclipped grass, and some that looked like they were sinking into the ground.

Jack was born and raised in Kelp town on June 5th 4,200 which was most famous for its cotton. In 4,180 (don't the actual year in the game) there was an exponential cotton growth in their fields. people made cloths and traded them with Inkopolis to use in turf wars. More houses, schools, and buildings were being made and different species (Inklings, Jellyfish, Shrimp, etc.) started too move to the booming town, until 4,185 when most of the towns cotton caught on fire by a unexpected lightning storm. As the town became poorer more and more people started abandon the town. The town had a small population of 500 (including Jacks parents).

Jack stared at an small building which said 'Kelp city Elementary school'. Jack was surprised to see the school that was made of brick with a blackened white paint all over the outside. Some of the paint chipped off, bricks were cracked, and some of the bricks were even missing.

Jack's mom let go of his hand as they reached the entrance of the school. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead while whispering, "have a good first day of school." Jack took a huge gulp as he opened the doors to his new school.

He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. Jack looked as he saw jellyfish, Shrimp, to one another. He scanned the room spotting an empty seat in the back. He walked toward the seat as he could hear the floor creek with each step he took.

He sat down and breathed a sigh of relief 'this is going to be easy' he thought to himself.

"Well what do we have hear?" A voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2 A new freind

**-Author note- Thanks for all of those who are reading my fanfic I have decided to continue making more chapters**

 **Chapter 2 A new friend**

Jack looked up as he saw a young Jellyfish walk up too him. Jack looked down to avoid eye contact with the Jelly fish.

"Oh so the little inkling is sitting all by himself?" The Jelly fish asked.

Jack lowered his head

"W-why do you have to be such a j-jerk?" Jack asked.

The Jellyfish got angry as he grabbed Jack by his collar and lifted him a few inches of the ground.

"Oh so you want to talk back do ya," The Jelly fish held up a fist.

Jack closed his eyes as blue tears rolled down his face.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" a feminine voice shouted at the Jellyfish.

The Jelly fish lowered Jack down to the ground and turned to face the girl.

"And what are you going to do?" The Jellyfish asked the girl.

In a flash the Jelly fish was held up in the air as the girl shouted, "IF I EVER CATCH YOU MESSING WITH HIM AGAIN YOU WILL BE GOING HOME WITH A BLACK EYE!"

She lowered the Jellyfish to their tentacles (or feet).

The Jellyfish scurried back to his seat as the girl turned to face Jack who was still crying.

"Please don't cry he is gone," the inkling girl wiped the tears from Jacks eyes.

Jack looked up at his savior and responded, "T-thank you"

Jack's mouth drooped when he saw an Inkling girl in front of him.

She brushed the dirt of her orange skin and looked at him with her yellow eyes as she smiled.

"Hello my name is Sarah, I just moved to here from Calamari country just a few weeks ago"

"I hate people who pick on others, its just wrong" Sarah stated.

"So what's your name?" Sarah asked as she moved closer too Jack

"M-my name is J-Jack" Jack stuttered.

"Are you ok you seem to be a bit nervous?" Jack turned his face away from her.

Sarah began to giggle as she sat next to an empty seat next to him. before Sarah could say anything else to Jack the teacher entered in and welcomed them to their new school. After everyone introduced themselves the teacher began with the first lesson.

 **(After school)**

As the bell rang Jack and Sarah got out of their seats and exited school.

"Wow you looked so pale when the teacher asked you to introduce yourself," Sarah laughed while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I-I'm just not good with large groups of people," Jack stated.

Sarah continued to laugh until a car pulled up and honked.

"Well my mom is here," Sarah sighed.

Sarah walked to the car and hoped in.

Sarah looked trough the window as she waved good bye.

Jack waved back as he smiled to himself and walked down the road to his house.

 **-Another note- well looks Like Jack has found his first friend**


	3. Chapter 3 Tearful goodbyes

**-Author note-This is going to be a short chapter I promise a longer chapter next time (Again this is from the prologue, if you have already read it you don't have to read this) Also this chapter will skip in time.**

 **Chapter 3 Tearful goodbyes**

 **(1 year later)**

*DING DONG*

Jack sprang off of his couch as he ran towards the door anxiously. Jack got a call from Sarah telling him she had bad news to tell him. Jack opened the door to see Sarah crying.

"What is wrong?" Jack asked Sarah with a worried face.

Sarah looked at Jack and cried even more.

"Please stop crying what is wrong?" Jack asked again.

"I-I'm sorry" Sarah apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jack wiped her tears from her eye.

"I have to leave town," Sarah paused.

"My dad got a new job in calamari...and this means...goodbye," Sarah began to sob again while hugging Jack.

Jack paused for a moment and tried to hold back the his tears.

"Sarah don't cry it will be ok," Jack wiped her tears again.

"here I want to give you something," Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a neckless.

"Here I want you to have it to remember me," Jack smiled as he heard a her parents drive up.

"Jack pleas promise me this," Sarah continued, "promise me whatever happens we will see each other again," Sarah gave Jack one more hug.

"I promise," Jack said will holding his tentacle up.

Sarah smiled and entered her parents car. Sarah looked through the window and waved goodbye as they drove off. Jack waved goodbye back. he looked down as tears formed around his eyes

 **Well this was sad to type, but it looks like Jack has lost his best friend (or did he)**


	4. Chapter 4 The road to Inkopolis

**-On an Inklings 14th birthday they gain their huminoid form-**

(6 years later)

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Jack eyes popped open as he sat up in bed. A grin slowly appeared on his face.

'Did it happen yet?' He thought to himself as he went to the bathroom.

He was shocked at what he saw. Instead of the blue skin he was use to he saw Dark brown skin all over his body. He looked at his hands noticing instead of stubs they were hands with five fingers on each. He looked down at his feet noticing his new toes all different sizes.

He saw his tentacles on his head droop down the back of his head. He got a scrunchie out of his drawer and tied his hair into a pony tail(It is traditional that the boys wear their hair in a pony tail). Jack exited the bathroom and noticed a box on top of his alarm clack. He saw a note was placed on top of the box

'Happy Birthday Jack I got you some starter cloths and once your done putting them on come down the stairs, I have one more surprise'

Jack wondered what she meant by starter kit as he opened the box. He pulled out a Yellow shirt (Basic Shirt), A pair of shoes (Creamy Basics), and a sweat band (White Headband). He looked at the shoes with a weird look. He wasn't a fan of the color, but he didn't want to let his mom's money go to waste. He sighed and put the shoes on and headed down the stairs.

His mom smiled as she saw her son enter the room with her new gear.

"Hello honey Do you like your gear?"

"Why do you keep calling these cloths gear?" Jack asked his mom.

"Oh yea hear is your other gift close your eyes and hold out your hand,"

Jack opened his hand as he felt plastic and something a little heavy. Jack opened his eyes to see some sort of weapon in his hand along with a card with all his information on it (Name, Birth date, location of birth, and a picture of him on the top left of his card).

"What is this for?"

"Ill explain it in the car we have to hurry if we want to catch the train hurry and pack your things," His mom scooted him up the stairs. Jack still was confused on what was going on, he hurried to pack all the things he needed (Toothbrush, Toothpaste, extra cloths, soap, and his squid phone that he got for his 13th birthday).

Jack ran down the stairs and hurried to put his luggage in the car.

"Are you ready?" His mom asked.

Jack gave a simple nod and they drove off down the road to the train station.

Jacks mom looked into the front mirror to see Jack puzzled on what was happening.

"Sorry about the rush, but we need to hurry to the train, since you are old enough I think it is time for you to go to ink Inkopolis, and that card and cloths are what you are going to use to participate in Turf Wars,"

Jack immediately snapped his head towards his mom.

"Wait did you say I-I-Inkopolis and T-T-Turf Wars?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He has heard stories from his mom about Inkopolis and its popular sport, Turf War. He has always wanted to participate in turf wars ever since his mother told him stories of her experiences in turf wars.

"I have seen how fascinated you were when I told you about me when I played, You are going to be staying for the entire summer,"

Jack had a wide smile on his face, he would be able to do what his mother did back when she was his age. He was fantasizing he was splatting the top players (people can dream) and crowds cheering his name. He came back to reality once the car came to a complete stop. He looked out of the window as he saw the entrance to the train station.

He got his baggage out of the car and followed his mom towards the ticket Booth.

"One ticket to Inkopolis please," Jack's mom asked the women inside the booth.

She gave Jacks mom the ticket and handed it to Jack. Jack was a little confused why his mom ordered one train ticket. He shrugged it off thinking it was her mistake. Jack carried his luggage toward the station and sat it down. He looked around and saw nobody was waiting for the train it was just Jack and his mom.

"Before I forget have you been practicing changing in and out of your humanoid form?"

Jacks face looked terrified as he forgot to try it because of all the rushing he had to do.

"I thought so ok ill teach you how,"

"Ok first I want you to concentrate on being liquid, picture yourself transforming into a squid"

Jack did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes and pictured himself being liquid, he pictured what his squid form looked like (It wasn't hard seeing his mom do this occasionally). He felt his arms shrink, his cloths turn to ink, his legs behind him, and his eyes move to the back of his head.

"Nice job," his mother cheered.

Jack opened his eyes and saw he was looking up towards the sky, he felt his arms shrink, and he felt his legs behind him.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Jack yelled.

"But how do I change back,"

His mom chuckled softly.

"Ok now I want you to imagine yourself as what you looked like before, picture all your body parts,"

Jack imagined himself as what he looked like when he looked in the mirror. He felt his legs move back to their original place, he felt his arms grow, his cloths reform around his body, and his eyes move back to the front of his face.

"Very good just keep practicing and you will have it down,"

Jack turned himself from a kid to a squid to make sure he was confident changing.

'I am a natural' Jack thought to himself.

Jack heard the whistle of the trains horn as he turned right to see the train in view.

He grabbed his luggage as the train came to a screeching stop.

The doors open as a familiar sound played on the speakers, he recognized it as the jingle of the squid sisters. He didn't really like them as most of the other kids did, but he really liked their songs. He would listen to them when he first got his squid phone.

Jack entered as he turned his head to his mom. He stooped for a second noticing she wasn't following.

"Mom aren't you coming?"

"No I asked an old friend and you are going to be staying with her daughter for the summer,"

Jack drooped his bags and sprinted towards his mom. He hugged her for a few seconds while whispering "I love you,"

"I love you too sweetie, now I hurry up before the train leaves you,"

He smiled and retrieved his bags and entered the train.

He turned around and said, "Goodbye"

The doors closed and the train chugged down the tracks. Jack looked around as he saw a few inklings on the train with him (Kelp town is a separate stop it is only has one stop before it which is Calamari country). He noticed an empty seat and walked to it. He looked through the window as he saw old crumbled buildings, schools, and houses fly by.

"Umm excuse me are you Jack?"

Jack turned around to see an Inkling girl with an energetic smile on her.

"U-uh yeah that's m-me," Jack stuttered.

Tears of joy escaped the girls eyes as she shouted, "ITS YOU REALLY YOU,"

 **-Author note- OHOHOO Jack is in for a surprise (This took a little while to make, but its finally done expect a new one in 2-3 days).**


	5. Chapter 5 Road to Inkopolis

**-Sorry about the delay of this chapter I took a little break to enjoy the week from school, as always I hope you enjoy and thanks for all of you who have viewed this-**

 **Chapter 5 Road to inkopolis**

The Inkling girl sprang out and hugged Jack with a powerful grip. Jack was caught off guard by the girl hugging him.

"IM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" the inkling girl shouted as her grip hardened.

Jack started to sweet as a dark blue blush formed across his face. He turned into his squid form and slipped from the girls grasp. He ran under the table where he thought it was safe. The girl peeked under the table a laughed.

"WHO IN CODS NAME HUGS A RANDOM PERSON!" Jack was angered not by the fact that a random girl hugged him, but she laughed at him.

"That's the old Jack that I remembered," She put her hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Jack was a little bit confused as he began to settle down a bit. He changed back into his humanoid form and sat back down in the seat.

"Oh, I thought you would remember me..." the girl lowered her head.

"Mabey you will remember this," the girl handed Jack a neckless.

Jack grabbed the neckless from her hands and looked at it. It was covered with fake gold in the shape off a heart. He didn't really find anything special about it until he saw what was inside the neckless.

"To my best friend in the world...Sarah,"Jack looked back up to the girl who gave him a smile.

"S...S...Sarah?" The girl nodded and giggled.

"So you finally remember m-" Sarah was stopped midsentence by Jack hugging her. Sarah blushed a little bit and smiled.

Jack scanned Sarah up and down, what use to be her orange skin was replaced by a tannish brown, her tentacles had grown longer than we he last saw her, and she wore the same cloths he wore (all the beginner cloths if you have forgot).

"Wow you have changed," Jack was shocked on her transformation.

"You have changed as well," Sarah replied back.

"How did you get here?" Jack gave his full attention to Sarah.

"I have no clue my mom just told me to pack my bags and we went to the train station, she told me that you would be on the train and that's it," Sarah scratched the back of her head.

"This must be another birthday present from my mom," Jack couldn't come up with a real answer so he stuck with that.

"Oh it's your birthday today?" Sarah was surprised at what Jack said.

Jack gave a simple nod.

"Here let me give you a present," She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone

"May I see your Turf War ID card," Sarah held out her hand.

Jack pulled out his card and gave Sarah his card. She typed his ID into her phone and transferred 1,000 coins to his card.

"Thanks but shouldn't you be worried about your money?" Jack felt a little bit guilty.

"No worries I have more than enough money," Sarah pulled out her card showing her whooping 1,000,000 gold on her card.

Jack was a little bit surprised her parents gave her that much money. Sarah gave a little yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry do you mind waking me up when we get to Inkopolis? I had to wake up really early to make it to the train,"

Jack wanted to talk to her some more but nodded in agreement. Sarah slouched in the seat closed her eyes and in a few minutes she was fast asleep. Jack pulled out his squid phone and placed his headphones over his ears. He played Sucker Punch by Hightide Era (One of Jacks favorite songs). He hummed to the beat of the song as he looked out the window at the trees flying by.

The train had to make a wide right turn. Jack felt himself slightly leaning right. Jack felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Sarah's head rested on his shoulder. Jack could fell her head rub up against him to get comfy, he didnt want to move in fear she might wake up. His best solution was to wait and hope she would move her head the other way.

"Aww that is, so cute," A girl walked up to the two.

Jack turned his head and saw a inkling girl with a girl adoring the two. Her green hair shined, She had a pale white skin tone, and she had an unusual shade of black around her eyes (She wore a Legendary Cap, a Dark Urban Vest, and some Pro Trail Boots).

Jack looked at Sarah who was still sleeping on his shoulder and back at the girl.

"Nonononono this isn't what it looks like," Jack tried to convince the girl otherwise.

"Don't worry you don't need to hide your true feelings you guys are so cute together I ship it," The girl laughed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl asked while pointing at the opposite seat facing Jack and Sarah.

"Well I don't see why not,"

She smiled and scooted into the seat.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Emerald and what might your names be?" Emerald asked Jack.

"Well my name is Jack and this is Sarah," Jack pointed at his unconscious friend.

"How long have you guys been dating for," Emerald teased Jack.

"For the last time this isn't what it looks like we are not dating, when the train turned her head turned somehow," Jack was getting a little annoyed.

"Sure that's what happened," Emerald did not believe him.

"Well by the looks of it you guys must be new to Turf Wars am I wrong?" Emerald asked.

"Well yes we are," Jack replied.

A smile grew on Emeralds face.

"YES I FINALLY GET TO TRAIN NEW PEOPLE!" Emerald shouted.

"What do you mean by train?" Jack was a little bit nervous.

"Sorry about that, well if u must know I am quite well known for training newbies to make them the best of the best Turf War players, I haven't seen new people in a long time so sorry if I seemed a bit weird," Emerald explained.

"Wait how are you going to train us, two complete new players to be good at turf wars?" Jack was a bit skeptical.

"Well I'm one of the top ranked players in town, I have trained tons of rookies like you into masters," Emerald bragged.

Before Jack could hear the screech of the train wheels as he felt a force pushing him forward. He managed to lean back and resist the force, but Sarah was a little bit unlucky. The force made her head spring forward and hit the table. She immediately woke up from her sleep as she rubbed her forehead.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sarah shouted at Jack.

"No I didn't do that the trai-" Jack was interrupted by Sarah punching him in the arm.

Jack held his arm in pain as he felt like someone had stuck a needle through his arm.

"HAHAHA THIS IS TO FUNNY!" Emerald burst out in laughter.

The speakers crackled as voice said "Now arriving to Booyah Base,".

Emerald stood up and looked at the two.

"Well meet me outside once you two get this situation under control," Emerald headed towards the train's exit.

 **-All I can say is that it is good to be back-**


	6. Chapter 6 Training for Noobs

**-Chapter six will be the longest one that I have done so far I will try and make each chapter close to 2,000 words** **as always I hope you enjoy-**

 **Chapter six Training Camp**

"Who was that?" Sarah was a little bit confused.

Jack stopped holding his arm, but he could still feel a sharp pain.

"Its a long story grab your luggage and follow me," Jack picked up his luggage and exited the train with Sarah close behind him.

There was a large crowed entering the train, Jack had scanned the area in hopes of locating Emerald. He luckily spotted her entering into a door on the side of a building.

"She went that way," Jack pointed to the single door.

They hurried through the doors to catch up to Emerald. They stood at the beginning of a long dark hallway. Jack could hear footsteps echo from ahead.

"Uhh ladies first," Jack Backed up a little to allow Sarah to go first.

"There is no way I'm walking down there it looks creepy," Sarah refused to go.

Jack sighed and thought for a moment.

"Okay fine just stick close to me," Jack reached out and grabbed her hand.

Jack was a little bit scared, but swallowed his fear and lead Sarah down the dark hallway. They were surrounded by complete darkness for a few seconds until they saw light shining from the glass of a door. They opened it together and exited the dark hallway. Emerald was standing a few feet away tapping her foot in impatience.

"Ohh, so you guys aren't a couple?" Emerald chuckled.

Jack looked as he saw he was still holding Sarah's arm. He quickly let go and turned to Emerald.

"For the last time we are not a couple!" Jack was angered by her bringing it up.

"Woah woah calm down there buddy," Emerald held her hands up.

Emerald cleared her throat as if she was going to give speech.

"DO YOU guys want to be the freshest around?" Emerald asked waiting for an answer.

"YES!" Sarah cheered, Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Well I will guide you through this training course, but first before we begin we have to get you suited up, do you guys have your Ink tanks?" Emerald pointed at the two.

Jack and Sarah both nodded as they grabbed there ink tanks out of their luggage.

"Good now let me help you put them on,"

Emerald went to Jack first.

"Here, put these straps around your shoulders and tighten them,"

Jack proceeded to attach the straps around his shoulders and tighten them until they fit comfortably. He jumped a little bit when he felt a small pinch on his back.

"Don't worry you will get use to it what it does is absorb the ink that sticks to your body this is what refills the tank," Emerald informed Jack.

Emerald showed Sarah how to hook the Ink Tank to herself, as Emerald proceeded to the next step.

"Ok now I want you to get your weapons and your cords out of your bags," Jack and Sarah proceeded to pull out their equipment.

"Now hook your cord to the bottom of your Ink Tanks and to the back of your weapons,"

They located were the cords were suppose to be hooked and attached them.

"You guys can leave your bags here ill make sure they get back to you, now we can begin with the fun stuff," Emerald giggled.

They left there bags in a shaded area next to a small tree.

"I have noticed you two are not the same color this can be a little bit dangerous because if one of you accidentally shoot each other you will get splatted, Jack how about you change to Sarah's color, to do this just click the glowing orange button on the top of your Ink Tank and insert some of the ink into that small tray that comes out,"

Jack pressed the orange button on his Ink tank and a tray slid out of a compartment. Sarah shot orange ink at the ground with her gun. Jack picked some of the ink up and put it in the tray. The tray closed and a few seconds later Jack felt something small prick his skin, Jack was surprised at how he barely felt it. Jack felt a little bit funny a few seconds after the weird thing pricked him.

Sarah was a little surprised when she saw Jacks gun and hair change from blue to orange. Jack was fascinated when he saw his gun turn blue.

"Good now follow me once you pop all these balloons behind me," Emerald pointed at the orange balloons floating above her.

She shot a trail of green ink and disappeared into it with her squid form.

"You can take the balloon on the left ill take the one on the right," Jack suggested.

Sarah nodded as they took aim at the balloons. It took a few good shots before the balloons popped. Jack ran while shooting an ink trail for him and Sarah. Sarah transformed into a squid and swam through the ink with ease. Jack tried to swim through the ink Emerald left, but was forced back into his humanoid form and sank into the green ink. He had trouble moving through the ink until he shot at it with his weapon. He rose back up and turned to look at Sarah who was swimming close behind him.

"Uhh Sarah it looks like we cant go into Emeralds ink, I tried to swim in it, but I got stuck," Jack warned her.

Jack shot over Emeralds ink and continued to move forward. They keep progressing until they saw Emerald standing in the center of what looked like a mini skate park.

"Excellent now pop these balloons on both sides of me," Emerald I pointed at the two balloons to the left and right of her.

"You take the left on and ill take the right one," Sarah ordered.

They split up and popped both balloons in a matter of seconds.

"You guys are showing potential," Emerald looked at both of them and grinned.

"Follow me up the ramp," Emerald inked another path and climbed up the ramp. They quickly inked a path followed behind her.

"You can jump out of your ink in squid form, this is helpful for jumping over gaps, make sure to change back to your human form to gain more speed," Emerald shot at the ramp and changed into her squid form. She swam quickly and jumped out of the ink simultaneously changing into her humanoid form, she did a flip in the air for style and landed on the other side.

Jack was surprised how agile Emerald was. Sarah clapped at the amazing trick Emerald did.

"thank you thank you," Emerald bowed.

"Now your turn,"

Jack shot over Emerald's ink and got a running start and transformed into his squid form. He jumped and turned into his humanoid form and landed.

"I give it a 8/10 the landing was a little bit off," Emerald held up eight fingers.

Jack just grunted as he walked to Emerald. Sarah got ready as she ran and turned into her squid form. She jumped turned into her humanoid form and did a back flip and stuck the landing.

"10/10 I liked that backflip," Emerald held up 10 fingers.

Jack didn't know Sarah was that agile either.

"Enough of judging follow me down here," Emerald jumped off and landed on the ground below. Jack and Sarah jumped down and were in awe as they saw a saucer like object behind Emerald.

"Don't worry about this, it crashed here some time ago and no one knew why, what I want you to pay attention to is this," Emerald pointed down at the purple ink surrounding the UFO.

"If you have steeped in my ink you have noticed you have got stuck, if you step in ink that is not your color you will sink in it, while you are trapped your movement will be slowed, to get out just cover the enemy ink with your color and you will be good," Emerald demonstrated this by walking around in the purple ink and shooting the ink below her to get free.

"One more thing, if you are trapped in enemy ink you will be easier to splat another reason to stay clear of it," Emerald turned back around and swam to the next area with them following.

"As you can see there are boxes in the way, on the side of your hip you will find your sub weapon, yours is the splat bomb throw it at the boxes and see what happens,"

Jack grabbed a triangular shaped bomb on the side of his hip and aimed at the boxes. He cocked his hand back and threw it, the bomb bounced toward the boxes before stopping in front of them. The bomb began to expand for a few seconds before it exploded and covered a massive area of blue ink while destroying the boxes blocking them. Sarah and Jack were surprised at the power of the splat bomb.

"As a squid you can climb up walls you inked, try it,"

Jack turned into a squid a started climbing the wall until he reached the top he turned around smiled.

"This is amazing," Jack was like a kid in a candy store.

Sarah did the same and reached the top. Emerald inked over the blue and swam up the wall.

"Last step as a squid you can swim through grates," Emerald walked up to the grate and changed into a squid, she easily went through it and changed back on the other side.

Jack and Sarah changed into their squid forms and went through the grate and changed back. They looked down as they saw a puddle of blue ink. it was bubbling and glowing.

"This is called a launch pad you will see why its called that in just a moment," Emerald signaled Jack to go first.

Jack was a little hesitant at first but went into the puddle he didn't like the feeling of it bubbling around his feet.

"Just turn into your squid form," Emerald instructed.

He did what he as told, he felt himself swelling up as ink filled throughout his body. His arc (the tip of his squid form) raised up.

Emerald looked at him and laughed.

"Make sure you land on your way down,"

"What do yo-" the build up of ink had no where to go, but out as he blasted up in the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as he was flying through the air at blazing speeds.

He transformed back into his human form and he spun in a circle. He looked down and saw he was flying over buildings. He didn't enjoy the view for long realizing he was descending. A blue marker showed up on a black paved road warning everyone of the incoming inkling. Jack closed his eyes and bent his knees and landed safely on the pavement.

Jack looked up and was at awe at what he saw.

 **-These cliff hangers really get ya-**


End file.
